Long Lost Memories
by Mr. Iwantyourbody Muraki
Summary: R&R! Crossover with Fruits Basket, just so you know. ;) Our wonderful Shinigami must protect the Sohma family and Honda Tohru from a mysterious murderer. Tsuzuki knows the murderer? How? And who is Tsuzuki's mystery -AHEM- friend? A little OOCness!
1. Chapter 1

Just another day at the office. Watari, the company scientist, was locked in his lab brewing up a new concoction; Tatsumi, the secretary, was in his office doing paperwork; Tsuzuki and Hisoka were in their office, Hisoka doing work and Tsuzuki sleeping; Terazuma and Wakaba were at their desks, Wakaba reading a magazine and Terazuma flipping through a book from the library; Konoe was in his office, looking over recent cases; and the Gushoshin were reorganizing the library and worrying about the book Terazuma had yet to return.  
  
An exhausted sigh from the doorway grabbed Tatsumi's attention; he looked up at the figure in his doorframe.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tatsumi."  
  
"Konnichiwa Konoe. How can I help you?" Tatsumi asked monotone.  
  
"Would you mind calling a meeting? We have a new case."  
  
"For Kurosaki-kun and Tsuzuki-san?" He asked.   
  
"No. For everyone." Konoe turned and left the secretary's office as Tatsumi raised a curious eyebrow at his back.  
  
"Now that everyone is here..." Tatsumi trailed off as he noticed Tsuzuki beginning to fall asleep. He cleared his throat. "Tsuzuki-san."  
  
"Hai! Gomen Tatsumi! I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"That's no reason to fall asleep in the office Tsuzuki-san." Terazuma growled.  
  
"Shut up you shape changing freak!" Tsuzuki growled back.  
  
"Don't start you two." Tatsumi warned.  
  
Instant silence.  
  
Tatsumi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and continued. "As I was saying, we have a new case. We are to protect a family who seems to be the next target of a mass of murders. The majority of the family goes to Kaiwaia High, so most of us will be posing as teachers there in order to keep an eye on them. The family is highly known and very respectable, they're known as the Sohma family. There is also a girl named Honda Tohru we have to keep an eye on, she also seems to be a target."  
  
"The Sohma family, huh? Why would someone want to kill them?" Terazuma asked.  
  
"They're a highly respectable family. They are very powerful, they are feared by some, and have a few enemies that I'm sure would like to do something unconstitutional to them."  
  
"Who do we look for at the school?" Tsuzuki asked.  
  
"Sohma Hatsuharu, Kyo, Momiji, and Yuki. Along with Honda Tohru of course." Tatsumi paused to look over a few papers. "The other members of the Sohma family are Akito, Ayame, Hatori, Hiro, Kagura, Kisa, Ritsu, and Shigure." Tatsumi waited a moment for questions. "This family is special in more ways than one. The zodiac curses the family. Ayame is the snake; Hatori is the dragon; Hatsuharu is the cow; Hiro is the lamb; Kagura is the boar; Kisa is the tiger; Momiji is the rabbit; Ritsu is the monkey; Shigure is the dog; Yuki is the rat; and Kyo is the cat."  
  
"And Akito?" Hisoka asked.  
  
"He is the head of the family; he is the power and the authority. Although he has no curse himself he carries all their burdens of the family and he is a very sick person. Honda-san is the only one outside of the family who knows of the of the curse." Tatsumi explained.  
  
"What triggers their transformation?" Watari asked.  
  
"Stress and or the embrace of someone of the opposite sex. But it isn't triggered by people within their family." Tatsumi cleared his throat. "For instance, Kyo can hug Kagura without changing but he cannot do the same with Honda-san."  
  
"I see." Hisoka nodded. "I suppose that makes sense."  
  
"What about these series of murders?" Terazuma asked, eyeing Tsuzuki as he began falling asleep again.  
  
"Hakushaku-sama reported it. Groups of people were killed all at the same time, meaning the lights of the candles all went out at the same exact time."  
  
"How is that possible?" Wakaba asked.  
  
"That's what we are to find out." Tatsumi told her.  
  
"What are our assignments? When do we start?" Terazuma asked.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun, Wakaba, Fukiya, and Torii will pose as students. Tsuzuki-san, Terazuma, Watari, and I will pose as teachers. We start tomorrow."  
  
"Saya and Yuma?" Hisoka asked, eyes growing slightly wider.  
  
"They have been informed of the case and will join us as soon as possible after they finish their latest case." Tatsumi told him. "I will inform them to control themselves on this case in particular."  
  
"OK." Hisoka nodded, only slightly relieved.  
  
Everyone filed out of the meeting room and went back to work, with the exception of one purple eyed shinigami who had fallen asleep.  
  
A hand rested on his shoulder and shook him lightly.  
  
Tsuzuki stirred awake and looked around blearily.  
  
"I thought we fell asleep early enough?" He said.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled. "It's not that. I had a bad dream that kept me from sleeping. But that's OK, I got to watch you sleep."  
  
His cheeks flushed slightly. "A bad dream? What was it?"  
  
"Anou..." Tsuzuki fidgeted.  
  
"Muraki?"  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head. "No."  
  
"Your past?"  
  
He nodded shyly. "Hai."  
  
He cleared his throat. "It can't hurt you now you know."  
  
Nod.  
  
"I'd hug you but remember, we're trying to keep this relationship a secret." He smiled slightly, something rare on his face.  
  
Tsuzuki nodded. "It's OK. I'm fine now." He smiled.  
  
"OK. We should get back to work."  
  
"Hai." Tsuzuki agreed.  
  
"I'll make sure you get some rest tonight." He told him, slightly sternly.  
  
Tsuzuki whimpered. "But..."  
  
"Not tonight Tsuzuki. You need sleep just as much as anyone else." He told the now Inu-Tsuzuki.  
  
Whimper. I was looking so forward to it though. "OK."  
  
"Good puppy." He smiled.  
  
Tsuzuki grinned. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning students. Today we have a few new arrivals. First we have four new students; Kurosaki Hisoka, Wakaba Kannuki, Fukiya Yuma, and Torii Saya." The principal announced, motioning to the four teens standing on the stage behind him. "We also have a few new teachers to add to the staff. Tatsumi Seiichirou will be teaching math; Watari Yutaka will be teaching science; Terazuma Hajime will be teaching physical education; and Tsuzuki Asato will be teaching history." He motioned to each one as he spoke.  
  
A few more announcements and the teachers and students were dismissed from the auditorium.  
  
"Jeez, you'd think we have enough teachers and students in this damn school." Kyo growled.  
  
"Oh stop complaining carrot-top." Ansa told him.  
  
"I hope they're nice." Tohru smiled.  
  
Hana nodded lightly in agreement. "Hai. What do you have next Tohru?"  
  
"Gym." Tohru answered simply.  
  
"Ah, hai. That's right."  
  
"You think we'll have the new guy?" Ansa asked.  
  
"Hai. Our old teacher told us she was going to retire this week." Tohru told them.  
  
"We wouldn't want to make a bad impression on the new teacher. We should get going." Yuki informed them.  
  
"The rat's right for once." Kyo grunted.  
  
"Baka neko." Yuki mumbled.  
  
The five then proceeded to class.  
  
"This is so stupid. I hate it whenever we get a new teacher." Kyo mumbled.  
  
"He's really nice I assure you." Came a very cheery voice.  
  
Kyo turned to see one of the new girls, Wakaba Kannuki, standing behind him.  
  
"Konnichiwa! I'm Wakaba Kannuki. Who are you?" She smiled.  
  
"My name is Sohma Yuki. It's nice to meet you Wakaba-san." Yuki smiled.  
  
"My name is Honda Tohru." She grinned.  
  
"Uotani Ansa."  
  
"Hanajima Saki."  
  
"Sohma Kyo." He grunted.  
  
"It's so nice to meet all of you!" Wakaba nearly cheered.  
  
"Do you know the new teacher Wakaba-san?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Hai!" Wakaba told him. "I know him very well."  
  
"Is he a nice guy?" Ansa asked.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"I'm going to kill Tatsumi. I hate kids." Terazuma mumbled as he walked past the group.  
  
"Hajime-chan! That's not very nice!" Wakaba scolded, spinning around to face him.  
  
Terazuma rolled his eyes as he looked at her. "I'm going to need a cigarette by lunch, at the least."  
  
"You smoke?" Ansa asked.  
  
Terazuma made no notice of her as he cleared his throat. The gym was roaring with chatter as all the students waited for class to begin.  
  
"All right shut up!" Terazuma roared over all of them.  
  
Instant silence. The students moved to sit on the floor in front of Terazuma.  
  
"All right I just want to let you all know that I'm not like most regular teachers, or substitutes for that matter. I will not take any crap, do you understand? I don't care if you brought your gym clothes home to wash over the weekend and forgot to bring them back, you'll still participate. The same goes for wearing the wrong shoes; whether it be sandals, boots, high heels, or whatever, you will borrow a pair from the gym and participate. The only excuses I'll take for not participating are doctors' notes." Terazuma paused to glare at all of them as he heard a few whines from the crowd. "Another thing, you will need a notebook for this class because you will occasionally be taking notes. There will be a test after we finish each section and I might just pop in a few quizzes if you piss me off. Any questions?"  
  
There was minimal silence for a few minutes as students discussed quietly whether or not they wanted to ask questions.  
  
Wakaba's hand shot into the air.  
  
"What is it Kannuki?" Terazuma asked.  
  
"What if we injure ourselves during the day?" She piped.  
  
"Then you'll need a note from the nurse." He told her.  
  
Saya and Yuma then decided to walk into class, chatting away as if no one were there.  
  
"Saya, Yuma, why are you two late? And don't tell me you got lost because Kannuki made it here without a problem." Terazuma growled.  
  
"Gomen Terazuma-san!" Saya smiled.  
  
"We were talking to Hisoka-kun!" Yuma grinned.  
  
"Were you chasing him around the halls again like you did this morning?" Terazuma asked.  
  
"Hai!" The said in unison.  
  
Terazuma growled and mumbled something under his breath. "Take a seat you two, and you've got detention."  
  
"Nani?" They screeched.  
  
"You heard me! Detention! I'll see you here after school."  
  
"Why?" Saya asked.  
  
"What for?" Yuma whined.  
  
"Being late!"  
  
"But!" They began to protest.  
  
"End of discussion!" He barked.  
  
"Now Terazuma, don't be so hard on them." Tatsumi stood in the doorway to the gym.  
  
"Tatsumi? What are you doing here? Don't you have class?"  
  
"No. I came to deliver Kurosaki-kun."  
  
Hisoka suddenly appeared beside Tatsumi.  
  
"Why are you late?"  
  
"I needed to speak with him." Tatsumi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"OK. Take a seat Kurosaki." Terazuma snorted.  
  
Hisoka did as he was told and sat as far away from Saya and Yuma as possible.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch Terazuma." Tatsumi stated.  
  
Terazuma nodded and Tatsumi disappeared. Terazuma brought the class outside to stretch before they began.  
  
"I thought you said he was nice?" Kyo growled at Wakaba.  
  
She smiled brightly at him. "He is, really! You just have to get to know him." She assured.  
  
"He doesn't seem nice at all!" Kyo grunted.  
  
"I swear he is!" She protested.  
  
"Well, we'll give him and the other new teachers the test." Ansa said, a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"You think we should?" Kyo asked.  
  
"I think this one will do exceptional." Hana told them.  
  
They all looked at Terazuma who stood at a distance from the class talking with Saya and Yuma.  
  
"Test?" Wakaba asked.  
  
"It's something we do every time we get a new teacher or a substitute." Ansa explained.  
  
"I don't think we should do it, Uo-chan! He doesn't seem like the kind of person to take it lightly." Tohru exclaimed.  
  
"But it's not fair!" Saya exclaimed.  
  
"It's our first day!" Yuma told him.  
  
"Hey, I don't want to spend my hours off with you two either!"  
  
"Then no detention?" Yuma asked hopefully.  
  
"I'll see you two for an hour after school." Terazuma grunted.  
  
"Now way!" Saya screeched.  
  
"I'm telling Tatsumi!" Yuma warned.  
  
"Go right ahead!" Terazuma said angrily. "Go stretch." He commanded.  
  
"Hisoka-kun!" Yuma cried.  
  
"Yuma!" Terazuma shouted.  
  
"Nani?" She asked.  
  
"Leave him alone."  
  
Saya and Yuma mumbled something, looked at Hisoka longingly, and began to stretch where they were.  
  
"Arigato Terazuma-sensei." Hisoka nodded.  
  
Terazuma grunted and turned to look at something else.  
  
"You know those two?" Kyo asked Hisoka.  
  
"Hai." Hisoka told him. He extended his hand to shake. "Kurosaki Hisoka."  
  
Kyo took his hand and shook it lightly. "Sohma Kyo." He stated.  
  
"Konnichiwa Hisoka-kun." Wakaba smiled.  
  
"Konnichiwa Wakaba-san."   
  
"It's nice to meet you Hisoka-kun. My name is Honda Tohru." Tohru smiled at him.  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
"I'm Sohma Yuki." Yuki shook his hand.  
  
Hisoka nodded. The cat and the rat. He thought to himself.  
  
"Uotani Ansa." Ansa smiled at him.  
  
"Hanajima Saki." Hana said monotone.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you."  
  
"So, are we going to do it?" Kyo asked the others.  
  
"Of course. Why break a tradition?" Ansa smirked.  
  
Hisoka looked puzzled.  
  
"They're going to do some kind of test on Hajime-chan...and the others too." Wakaba explained.  
  
"Tsuzuki and Watari might be OK, but it's a bad idea to pull anything on Terazuma or Tatsumi." Hisoka told them.  
  
"We do this with all the teachers. It's not that bad. The last guy we did it to is still here." Ansa explained. "He's actually pretty cool."  
  
"I think he might be the brother of that new teacher, Tsuzuki Asato." Yuki stated.  
  
"Nani?" Hisoka asked.  
  
"Hai. I mean we saw him at a distance but still, they look a lot alike. Besides that, they have the same last name." Ansa said.  
  
"Tsuzuki." Hana stated simply.  
  
"Hai." Tohru agreed. "Kannuki-kun, Hisoka-kun, are either of you taking mythology?"  
  
"Hai." Wakaba nodded.  
  
"Hai." Hisoka answered.  
  
"Then you'll meet the other Tsuzuki-sensei. He came here about a month ago."  
  
That's when the murders began!...How can there be two Tsuzuki's? Maybe this mythology teacher is posing as Tsuzuki! I have to talk to Tatsumi. Hisoka thought.  
  
"Hey Kannuki, why does Terazuma-sensei wear that hat and sunglasses all the time?" Hana asked, staring blankly at Terazuma.  
  
Wakaba smiled nervously and shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Ansa said something to another student who passed it on to others. "It begins." She said simply.  
  
"Sensei!" A girls screamed who was standing behind Hisoka. Everyone in the class turned to look at her.  
  
"No one can resist Kanna. And if she gets the answer she wants, she will hug him to death. She's got the grip of a wrestler or something when it comes to hugs." Kyo whispered.  
  
"Not a good idea." Hisoka mumbled.  
  
Terazuma took his sweet time to walk over to her. "Hai? What is it?" He asked.  
  
"What activities will we be doing this year?" She asked sweetly.  
  
He sighed. "Running, basketball, football, volleyball, and other stuff like that."  
  
"Will we be doing dodge ball?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Terazuma paused in thought. "Maybe."  
  
Kanna screamed and reached out to hug him when Terazuma jumped away quickly. Kanna fell to her knees on the ground and stared at him as everyone else stared at him, wide-eyed with shock. Obviously no one had ever moved away from Kanna when she went to hug them but the Sohma's of course.  
  
Wakaba smiled nervously.  
  
Terazuma grunted. "Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I...I just wanted to give you a hug Sensei." Kanna told him.  
  
"It is inappropriate to hug you sensei, Kanna." He told her.  
  
"But I hug Tsuzuki-sensei all the time."  
  
Terazuma looked puzzled for a moment. "Hai, well Tsuzuki's a baka." He stated. "He hugs everyone."  
  
Everyone was shocked. No one had ever spoken ill of Tsuzuki-sensei before. "He's not a baka! He's the best teacher ever! I've never been so interested in mythology in my life!" Kanna protested.  
  
"Mythology?" Terazuma asked.  
  
"There seems to be another teacher by the name Tsuzuki at this school." Hisoka told him.  
  
"Oh." Terazuma grunted. "I was talking about Tsuzuki Asato."   
  
Relieved faces were seen throughout the class.  
  
Terazuma grunted. "Get back to stretching!" He commanded. 


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch Hisoka, Wakaba, Saya, and Yuma caught up with Tatsumi, Watari, and Terazuma.  
  
"What do you mean there's another teacher here by the name of Tsuzuki?" Watari asked.   
  
"I don't know. That's what Kyo and the others said. They say he looks a lot like Tsuzuki." Hisoka told them.  
  
"An imposter!" Watari exclaimed. "Someone is posing as our Tsuzuki!"  
  
"Why would anyone want to pose as Tsuzuki?" Terazuma asked.  
  
"When do you have mythology, Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
"Next."  
  
"All right. No one tell Tsuzuki about this." Tatsumi told them.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Anything else?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
"Terazuma gave us detention!" Saya and Yuma exclaimed.  
  
"That's what you get for being late to class." Terazuma growled.  
  
"Terazuma is right. You two are suppose to be normal students here, therefore you will abide by the rules." Tatsumi told them.  
  
Saya and Yuma whined in protest but sat in defeat anyway.  
  
"Kurosaki-kun; Hatsuharu, Yuki, and Kyo will be in your next class with you." Tatsumi informed him.  
  
"OK." Hisoka nodded.  
  
"Wakaba; Honda-san and Momiji will be in your next class."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"We'll see you two later." Tatsumi stated.  
  
They nodded and left for class.  
  
"Hey Hisoka." Kyo greeted.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Konnichiwa Kurosaki-kun." Yuki smiled slightly.  
  
Hisoka nodded.  
  
"This is our cousin Hatsuharu." Yuki told him, motioning to the boy standing next to him with black and white hair.  
  
Hatsuharu extended his hand to Hisoka. "Call me Haru." He said.  
  
The cow. Hisoka shook his hand. "Kurosaki Hisoka." He has a crush on his cousin? That's interesting. Poor Yuki.  
  
"Where are you from Hisoka?" Haru asked.  
  
"Kanagawa." Hisoka told him.  
  
Haru nodded. "You'll like this class. The teacher's really cool." He told him.  
  
"What are you learning about right now?" Hisoka asked.  
  
"We're starting a new subject today. We just finished learning about Medusa." Yuki told him.  
  
"I see." Hisoka nodded. They all took their seats. Kyo sat in front of Yuki and next to Hisoka, Yuki sat beside Haru, and Haru sat behind Hisoka.  
  
"Good afternoon class! How is everyone?" Asked the teacher as he came into the room.  
  
He looks exactly like Tsuzuki! If I didn't know any better I'd say it is Tsuzuki. He looks exactly like him, he sounds like him, everything's the same. What's with the sunglasses?  
  
"It seems we have a new student today. Kurosaki Hisoka. How are you today Hisoka-kun?" He smiled.  
  
"Anou...fine." He said hesitantly.  
  
The man took off his glasses and smiled at Hisoka. "That's good to hear. So where are you from?"  
  
Blue eyes! "Kanagawa." He stated calmly.  
  
"Ah, well there's a fairly rich neighborhood." He chuckled. "You've arrived just in time, Hisoka-kun. We're starting a new section today." He turned to the and wrote 'ANGELS' in red on the white board. "Angels." He stated. "Since there are two different kinds of angels, we'll be focusing on each specific type one at a time. But first, let's brainstorm what the two different kinds of angels are."  
  
A hand raised.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Aren't there only good angels?" She asked.  
  
"Well, hai and no." He smiled. "What you're thinking of are the angels of life."  
  
"Nani? There are others?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Hai. My favorite part of mythology are the angels of death, otherwise known as 'shinigami'." He told them, he turned and wrote 'SHINIGAMI' and 'ANGELS OF DEATH' on the board. "We're going to start on shinigami first."  
  
"I've never heard of a shinigami before." Kyo said.  
  
"Not many have." He said, he seemed to be staring at Hisoka. "Hisoka-kun, have you ever heard of shinigami?" He quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai." Hisoka nodded.  
  
"What do you know about them?" He asked.  
  
"Not much." He lied.  
  
The teacher smiled. "No use in lying about it." He sighed. "It's my fault, I'm putting you on the spot. Haru, do you know anything about shinigami?"  
  
"No."  
  
"OK. As all other 'angels', shinigami used to be regular humans, when they were alive of course. They look like anyone else would, like you or me."  
  
"How do you know if a person is a shinigami or not?" Haru asked.  
  
"You don't, unless you have a special ability to see them or decipher them from the crowd." He told them.  
  
"What do they do?" Someone asked.  
  
"They help souls pass to the afterlife. They also get rid of demons and other things like them. Other times they are forced to take lives." He seemed to smirk.  
  
I don't like this guy. Hisoka thought.  
  
The lesson continued until the bell rang, everyone stood to leave.  
  
"Hisoka-kun, I'd like to have a word with you please." The teacher said.  
  
"Hai, of course Tsuzuki-sensei." Hisoka nodded.  
  
"We'll wait for you outside Hisoka." Haru told him.  
  
Hisoka nodded.  
  
As soon as the other students had left Tsuzuki-sensei closed the door for privacy. "So..." He began. "What business does a shinigami such as yourself have here?" He asked, turning to face Hisoka.  
  
"I'm here to protect the Sohma family and Honda-san." Hisoka nearly growled.  
  
"I see. And you propose to do this all by yourself?"  
  
"No. There are seven other shinigami here."  
  
"Ah, hai. The new teachers, and the three other new students." He nodded. "Give them my regards." He opened the door for Hisoka and motioned for him to leave. "Arigato for your time Hisoka-kun." He smiled. "I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow."  
  
Hisoka snorted and left the class room. 


	4. Chapter 4

"I had forgotten how tiring it was being a teacher." Tsuzuki sighed.  
  
He nodded. "Very tiring. Perhaps we should skip tonight."  
  
"No!"  
  
He look bewilderedly at Tsuzuki. He smiled. "Kawaii."  
  
Tsuzuki blushed. "If we skip that, could I at least just stay over?"  
  
"Hai, of course." He looked around the room quickly, then leaned over and kissed Tsuzuki on the cheek.   
  
Again Tsuzuki blushed.  
  
"Next week is career week here. Did they tell you what kind of guest you'll have?" He asked.  
  
Tsuzuki slumped in his chair and frowned. "Hai."  
  
"What's wrong?" He looked puzzled.  
  
"I'm having a doctor come in."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's..." He swallowed. "Muraki."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Tsuzuki nodded.  
  
He stood from his chair and hugged the sad puppy-eyed Tsuzuki. "I'll do what I can to get him switched to someone else's class, all right? Maybe my class."  
  
Tsuzuki perked up and hugged him. "Arigato!"  
  
He smirked. "I should get back to my class."  
  
"OK." Tsuzuki smiled at him.  
  
He gave Tsuzuki one last squeeze and left.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled to himself and spent the next few minutes flipping through the papers on his desk.  
  
"It's fun to be a teacher isn't it, Asato-chan?"  
  
Tsuzuki looked up to see the other Tsuzuki standing in the doorway. His eyes widened in shock upon seeing the man.  
  
"But then again, they are humans." He smirked.  
  
"Yuji." Tsuzuki gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Teaching of course. I'm the mythology teacher here." He smiled. "I have this period free. Why don't we catch up?" He asked walking over to stand in front of Tsuzuki's desk  
  
"I have nothing to say to you." Tsuzuki growled.  
  
"Don't be that way, little brother." Yuji scolded. "We haven't seen each other in how many years?"  
  
"You're the one after the Sohma's and Honda Tohru, aren't you?" Tsuzuki nearly yelled.  
  
"So what if I am?" He growled dangerously. "How are you going to stop me Asato-chan?"  
  
"You won't get away with this Yuji! My friends and I will stop you."  
  
"Nani?" He looked puzzled. "You think an empath, a shadow master, an animator, a possessed freak, and three little girls can stop me?"  
  
"Don't underestimate my friends Yuji. They're all a lot more powerful then you think."  
  
"Your little empath is afraid of me, Asato. Besides, what's he going to do to me? Steal my feelings or something?" He asked. "And I'm not afraid of a few little shadows."  
  
Tsuzuki just growled with noting to say.  
  
"Stay out of my way Asato." He warned, his face hard with anger. He suddenly smiled and his face softened. "So what has my little twin brother been up to lately?"  
  
"Shinigami stuff." Tsuzuki huffed.  
  
"It sounds so interesting. Care to elaborate?" He asked.  
  
Just then, a little owl flew into the room and sat down on Tsuzuki's shoulder. She hooted happily at him and puffed up her feathers.   
  
Tsuzuki smiled at her. "Ohayo 003."  
  
She bounced on his shoulder and hooted once again.  
  
"003!" Came Watari's voice from down the hall. "Tsuzuki! Have you seen 003?" He asked appearing in the doorway.  
  
"Hai." Tsuzuki nodded. He scratched 003's chin.  
  
"Ah-ha!" He announced. He then noticed Yuji standing on the other side of Tsuzuki's desk. "Nani?" He looked puzzled. "Ah...Tsuzuki, what's going on?" Watari asked.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Yutaka-san." Yuji smiled warmly at the bouncy blonde scientist.  
  
Watari blinked.  
  
"Watari, there you are." Tatsumi came up behind the blonde. He stared at the two Tsuzuki's in the room.   
  
"Ah, you must be Seiichirou-san." Yuji smiled.  
  
"You must be the Tsuzuki-sensei Bon was talking about." Watari pointed out.  
  
"Ah, you must be talking about Hisoka-kun." Yuji said. "A very nice boy."  
  
Tsuzuki glared at Yuji.  
  
Tatsumi cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Kurosaki-kun is a very intelligent person." He stated.  
  
"I'm sure he makes a great shinigami." He smiled.  
  
"So you can tell." Tatsumi said.  
  
"Hai." He nodded.  
  
"Holy crap! There's two of them?" Terazuma appeared in the doorway.  
  
Yuji chuckled. "Konnichiwa Hajime-san." He greeted.  
  
The three shinigami in the doorway moved to stand near Tsuzuki.  
  
"I need to talk to a friend of mine Kyo." Came Hisoka's voice from down the hall.  
  
"One of the new teachers?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Hai. Anou...the other Tsuzuki-sensei."  
  
"I have him last period." Yuki told him.  
  
"So do I." Hisoka said. "But I need to talk to him."  
  
"What about Tsuzuki-sensei? Do you like him?" Momiji asked.  
  
"Anou...he's OK, I guess." Hisoka shrugged.  
  
"You guess?" Momiji asked. "Tsuzuki-sensei is really cool though!"  
  
"He just hasn't known him long enough." Haru explained.  
  
"Hai, sure, that's it." Hisoka said unenthusiastically. "Hey Tsuzuki." Hisoka appeared in the door. "Oh, konnichiwa Tatsumi, Watari, Terazuma-san."  
  
"Konnichiwa Bon!" Watari grinned.  
  
"Tsuzuki-sensei!" Momiji bounced into the room and hugged Yuji.  
  
"Ohayo Momiji-chan." Yuji smiled.  
  
"Ohayo Hisoka!" Tsuzuki smiled.  
  
"Anou...Tsuzuki, these are my friends Sohma Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji." Hisoka told him.  
  
"Hey." Kyo nodded.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Tsuzuki-sensei." Yuki shook Tsuzuki's hand.  
  
"Ohayo." Haru smiled slightly.  
  
"Ohayo!" Momiji exclaimed, still clinging to Yuji.  
  
"It's nice to have someone you know at this school, right Asato-chan?" Yuji smiled.  
  
"Hai." Tsuzuki grunted.  
  
"Are you two brothers?" Momiji asked.  
  
Yuji grinned. "Hai. This is my twin brother." Yuji reached out and rustled Tsuzuki's hair.  
  
"Twins! Wow!" Momiji exclaimed. "I've never known anyone who was a twin before."  
  
"But you're not identical." Yuki pointed out.  
  
"Well we sort of are. We are identical with the exception of our eyes." Yuji smiled.  
  
"Hai." Yuki nodded.   
  
"Why is that, Tsuzuki-sensei?" Momiji asked.  
  
"Who knows." Yuji shrugged. "And I've told you to call me Yuji, Momiji-chan."  
  
"Gomen!"  
  
"Well you five should get to class now." Yuji told them.  
  
"Hai!" Momiji nodded. "See you later Yuji-sensei!" Momiji gave him one last hug before he followed Yuki, Kyo, and Hatsuharu out the door.  
  
"Brother?" Hisoka blinked.  
  
Tsuzuki stood. "What do you want with the Sohma family and Honda Tohru, Yuji?" Tsuzuki shouted.  
  
"It's all fun and games Asato-chan." He smiled warmly. "Just a few more human souls to add to my collection."  
  
"You?" Watari blinked.  
  
"Humans...why protect them? Why miss them? Why love them?" Yuji said monotone.   
  
"Aren't you human?" Watari asked dumbly.  
  
Yuji blinked. "Nani?"  
  
"Get out of here, Yuji." Tsuzuki growled.  
  
"Fine." He turned to leave.   
  
"And leave the Sohma family and Honda Tohru alone." Tsuzuki warned.  
  
"We'll see what happens." He smirked over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow, dear little brother." With that he left the room.  
  
Tsuzuki's classroom was silent until the click of Yuji's heals going down the hall could no longer be heard.  
  
"I had no idea you had a brother, Tsuzuki." Watari said. "Let alone an identical twin."  
  
"He's not exactly the pride of the family." Tsuzuki grunted. "He uses his powers to kill for fun."  
  
"Powers?" Hisoka asked.  
  
"Yuji has demon in his blood, just like myself." Tsuzuki told him. "He's a telepath. He can also control the weather if he wants, you'll notice that if you ever piss him off. There's something else...but I'm not sure what it is."  
  
"Damn!" Watari shouted.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled. "Do you want to know the two weirdest things?"  
  
"Hai!" Watari sparkled.  
  
"One, he can resurrect the dead. And two, he's still living."  
  
"Nani?" Watari shouted. "He's still alive!"  
  
Tsuzuki nodded. "He's well...the same age as me." Tsuzuki smiled.  
  
"How is that possible?" Hisoka asked.  
  
Tsuzuki shrugged. "How should I know?"  
  
"He's after the Sohma's?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
"Hai." Tsuzuki nodded.  
  
"How do we stop him?"  
  
Tsuzuki shrugged. "I don't know. I've never had to fight him before."  
  
"We're going to have to figure out a way. Also, we have to get closer to the Sohma's and Honda-san like Yuji obviously has already." Tatsumi stated.  
  
"So how is everyone's day going?" Tsuzuki smiled.  
  
"Fine." Hisoka grunted.  
  
"I've had ten girls try to hug me today, and one boy." Terazuma shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Poor Hajime-chan!" Tsuzuki said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Tsuzuki-san!" Terazuma growled dangerously.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Tatsumi warned. 


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week went by fairly normal. On the weekend they review facts and any information they got on Yuji while Tsuzuki slept in the corner.  
  
Finally Monday came around again, along with career week. Tsuzuki walked into his classroom and set his papers down on his desk. He had first period free and he spent it organizing papers and files while he waited for both next period and his guest for the week.  
  
A light knock on the door caught Tsuzuki's attention. He looked up to see Honda Tohru smiling at him.  
  
"Konnichiwa Honda-san. How can I help you?" He asked.  
  
"Konnichiwa Tsuzuki-sensei. I was wondering if you'd like to come to my house tonight for dinner." She smiled. "Tatsumi-sensei, Watari-sensei, Terazuma-sensei, Hisoka-kun, Saya, Yuma, Kannuki-kun, and Yuji-sensei already said they'd come."  
  
"Hai! I'd love to come Honda-san. Arigato so much for the invitation." He smiled.  
  
"Your welcome, Tsuzuki-sensei. I'll see you later in class." She turned to leave.  
  
"Honda-san! Do you need a pass to your class?" He smiled. "I know how Terazuma can be."  
  
"Hai. Arigato, Sensei."  
  
He wrote up a pass for her and sent her on her way.  
  
There was silence for the next few moments as Tsuzuki looked through papers. He finally came upon the stack of papers he was looking for and began correcting them.  
  
"Ohayo Tsuzuki-san."  
  
Recognizing the voice Tsuzuki had no need to look up, he grunted. "Ohayo Muraki."  
  
Muraki casually strolled over to the shinigami and peered over his shoulder. "So why are the you doing a teacher's job this time, Tsuzuki-san?" He whispered huskily in Tsuzuki's ear.  
  
"Why do you care?" He huffed.  
  
"Just curious." He straitened up.  
  
Tatsumi appeared in the doorway. "Good morning Tsuzuki-san." He blinked. "Konnichiwa, Sensei."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tatsumi-san." Muraki smiled.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san, how are you doing?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
"Fine, considering." He mumbled.  
  
"Has Yuji bothered you yet this morning?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
"No, and I hope he doesn't." Tsuzuki paused. "Honda-san says he'll be there tonight."  
  
"For dinner? Good."  
  
"The weather is really beautiful today." Muraki observed, looking out a window.  
  
"Yuji must be in a good mood." Tsuzuki snorted.  
  
"Nani? Who is this Yuji?" Muraki asked.  
  
"My..."  
  
"Good morning, Asato-chan! How are you today?" Yuji popped his head in the doorway.   
  
"Brother." Tsuzuki finished with a sigh. "What do you want Yuji?"  
  
"I was wondering if you were going to dinner tonight?" He grinned.  
  
"Of course I am! No way am I leaving you alone with the Sohma's and Honda-san, you psychopath!" Tsuzuki pounded his fist on the desk.  
  
"Temper, temper little brother." He smiled. "I trust you're coming too, Seiichirou-san?"  
  
"Of course." He said simply, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"And the boy? Hisoka-kun?" Yuji asked.  
  
"Hai." Tatsumi nodded. "He's coming."  
  
"Oh good."  
  
"You leave Hisoka alone!" Tsuzuki growled.  
  
"He is my student, Asato." Yuji pointed out. "And I do enjoy his company." He smirked.  
  
"I had no idea you had a brother, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki blinked at Yuji.  
  
"I doubt that was in your grandfather's reports." He huffed.  
  
"Muraki Yukitaka?" Yuji inquired. "The doctor who took care of you for eight years?"  
  
"Hai." Tsuzuki snorted.  
  
"Muraki Yukitaka was my grandfather. My name is Muraki Kazutaka." Muraki smiled and extended his hand to shake.  
  
Yuji took it happily. "Pleasure to meet you Kazu." He smiled. "Have you taken up your grandfather's and father's business and become a doctor?" He asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"That's great. They were both very good men, I must say. The best doctors I've ever come across, and I've been to America." He said enthusiastically.  
  
"You knew my father as well?" Muraki asked.  
  
"But of course! I first meet him when he was a young boy and he was visiting his father's hospital. You see I hung around for a few years after Asato-chan died, just to occupy my time. After a few years I left and when I came back he was all grown up and a doctor himself, married and with a baby on the way." He winked. "We got to talking about things that had happened over the past few years. Blah, blah. Then I left for America and only recently came back again."  
  
"You do know he's dead?" Muraki asked.  
  
"No, I didn't know that. What happened to him?" Yuji looked worried.  
  
"Nothing, never mind." Muraki smiled.  
  
Yuji snorted. "We kept in contact over the phone for a few years. It wasn't that Shindo boy he told me about was it?"  
  
Muraki blinked. "H-hai."  
  
"Is..." A book hits his head. "Ouch."  
  
"OUT!" Tsuzuki roared, pointing to the door.  
  
Yuji blinked.  
  
Muraki blinked.  
  
Tatsumi blinked.  
  
"GET OUT! I have class in ten minutes and I need to finish correcting these papers. Yuji, out. Tatsumi, I'll see you at lunch. Muraki, go sit in the corner quietly until my class arrives." Silence. "NOW!"  
  
Yuji snorted. "Fine. I'll see you at dinner, Asato-chan." He then gave Muraki a quick smile before leaving.  
  
Tatsumi simply turned and left.  
  
Muraki opted to say something, but the look on Tsuzuki's face was enough for him to obey the earlier command and go sit in the corner.  
  
Tsuzuki stood from his chair, picked up the text book he'd thrown at Yuji, and set it on the edge of his desk before going to sit back down again. There was silence, with the exception of rustling papers, for the next ten minutes until the bell rang.   
  
Students filed noisily into the room and sat at their desks, chatting away as they did so.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tsuzuki-sensei!" Momiji greeted from the other side of Tsuzuki's desk, Haru standing beside him.  
  
Tsuzuki looked up and smiled. "Konnichiwa, Momiji-san, Haru-san."  
  
"Are you coming to dinner tonight, Sensei?" Momiji asked.  
  
"Hai. I'm looking very forward to it." Tsuzuki told him.  
  
"Good! It will be so fun! You'll get to meet some of the older members of the Sohma family!"  
  
"Is that so? I can't wait." He chirped.  
  
"You'll get to meet Yuki's older brother, the writer in the family, and the doctor."  
  
"Do you know much about being a doctor, Momiji-san?" Tsuzuki asked.  
  
"No. Hatori doesn't talk much about his job." Momiji chirped.  
  
The rabbit really suits him. Tsuzuki smiled. "Well our guest speaker for this week is a doctor." Tsuzuki motioned to Muraki.  
  
"Ah! Konnichiwa, Sensei!" Momiji grinned.  
  
Muraki smiled at him.  
  
"Konnichiwa." Haru nodded.  
  
"Take your seat now, you two." Tsuzuki told them.  
  
"Hai!" Momiji cheered, then turned and bounded over to his desk.  
  
Haru blinked. "I wanted to warn you about tonight."  
  
"Warn me?" Tsuzuki quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"About a member of our family who is a little over energetic when it comes to Kyo." He explained.  
  
He must be talking about Kagura, the boar. "I see." He nodded.  
  
"Her name's Kagura, just so you know."  
  
Another nod. "Arigato, Haru-san." He smiled. "Please take your seat now."  
  
Haru nodded and took his seat.  
  
The bell rang again, signaling the start of class.  
  
Tsuzuki stood from his chair. "Good morning everyone."  
  
"Good morning." The all droned happily.  
  
"Today, and for the rest of this week, we have a guest for career week."  
  
Muraki stood from his chair.  
  
"A doctor, Muraki-sensei." Tsuzuki introduced.  
  
The class clapped.  
  
"Arigato, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki smiled at him.  
  
"Hai. One more thing, before you leave class today stop by my desk and pick up your homework from Thursday night."  
  
A shy hand is raised from the crowd of students.  
  
"Hai? What is it Umeda?" He asked.  
  
"What about those of us who didn't do the homework?" She asked shyly.  
  
"I still want to see those of you who didn't do it after class. I have another assignment for you to do, it's easier for those who didn't do it because they didn't understand." He explained.  
  
"Arigato." Umeda nodded.  
  
"They're all yours Muraki." Tsuzuki smiled. "I'm going to step out for a moment. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"OK." Muraki nodded.  
  
Tsuzuki left the room with a smile on his face. He stepped into the staff men's bathroom. Almost automatically he was encircled by two arms and pulled against a warm body.  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
"Ohayo." Tsuzuki smiled happily, leaning back into the embrace.  
  
"I was worried you wouldn't be able to get away." He whispered into Tsuzuki's ear.  
  
"I left them with Muraki." The purple eyed man explained.  
  
"I see." He began to plant soft kisses along Tsuzuki's neck. "I'm so grateful for career week."  
  
"Hai." He smiled blissfully. "How are your classes going?"  
  
"Fine." He mumbled into Tsuzuki's neck.  
  
Tsuzuki rested his head on the other's shoulder. "I can't take too long." He warned.  
  
"I know."   
  
"I love you." Tsuzuki sighed.  
  
The grip around his waist tightened. "I love you too." 


	6. Chapter 6

"I want everyone on their best behavior." Tatsumi warned. "Watari, no potions."  
  
"But..." Watari began.  
  
"Fukiya and Torii, you two will leave Kurosaki-kun alone and be very careful of your footing. Same goes for you Wakaba, be careful of your footing."  
  
"Hai." The three nodded.  
  
"Lastly, Terazuma and Tsuzuki, no fighting." Tatsumi nearly growled at them.  
  
Tsuzuki and Terazuma glared at each other.   
  
Tatsumi knocked lightly on the door to the Sohma house.  
  
"I'll get it!" Came a voice from inside. The door opened to reveal a man about twenty-seven years of age with charcoal black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Konnichiwa! My name is Sohma Shigure." He smiled.  
  
'The dog.' Tatsumi thought with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tatsumi Seiichirou."  
  
"The math teacher, correct?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Hai." Tatsumi confirmed.  
  
Shigure shook his hand. "Please come in. Momiji-kun will show you to the dinning room."  
  
Momiji grinned. "This way Tatsumi-sensei." He grinned.  
  
"Watari Yutaka." Watari announced, shaking the other man's hand. "Pleased to meet you Shigure-san." He grinned.  
  
"Pleased to meet you too. You're the science teacher, right?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Hai!" Watari grinned.  
  
"Please follow Momiji-kun." Shigure smiled.  
  
Watari nodded and bounded after Tatsumi and Momiji.  
  
"Kurosaki Hisoka." Hisoka told him.  
  
"Ah! You're Yuki, Kyo, and Haru-kun's friend." Shigure smiled. "Nice to meet you Hisoka-kun."  
  
Hisoka nodded and followed Watari's path into the house.  
  
"Fukiya Yuma!" Yuma cheered.  
  
"Torii Saya!" Saya giggled.  
  
"Ah!" Shigure grinned. "So nice to meet you girls." He took their hands in his and kissed them.  
  
Saya and Yuma blushed. "Arigato." They said in unison.  
  
Momiji appeared again and smiled as Saya and Yuma followed him, both had a blush on their face.  
  
Terazuma grunted, judging by the guy's reputation he'd do the same to his partner, Kannuki. "My name's Terazuma Hajime."  
  
"The gym teacher, no?" Shigure smiled, shaking Terazuma's hand lightly.  
  
"Hai. You're a writer, right? A novelist?" He asked.   
  
"Hai, I am." Shigure smiled proudly.  
  
"You're pretty good."  
  
"Ah! Arigato. You've read some of my work?" Shigure nearly sparkled.  
  
"Well I do read every once in-a-while." Terazuma explained. "I've come across a few of your works."  
  
"Wow. I've never come across a reader before." Shigure told him.  
  
"What about a fan?" Terazuma asked.  
  
Shigure nearly hugged the other. "No, I haven't. It is such a pleasure to meet you, Terazuma-san!" He grinned.  
  
Terazuma nodded and stepped aside so the last two guests could make it through the door.  
  
"Konnichiwa Shigure-kun!" Wakaba greeted. "I'm Wakaba Kannuki." She smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Konnichiwa Kannuki-kun." He grinned. "Oh! I love those kawaii little bows in your hair!"  
  
"Arigato!" She flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "I did it myself." She told him.  
  
"I goes beautifully with you dress and yourself, Kannuki-kun."  
  
She blushed slightly. "Arigato."  
  
He took her hand in his and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kannuki-kun."  
  
Her blush deepened. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."  
  
A soft, low growl was heard from behind Shigure.  
  
"Hajime-chan!" Wakaba shouted at him.  
  
Terazuma snorted and turned his head away.  
  
Shigure just smiled. "Why don't you head to the dinning room?"  
  
"Hai." She smiled and left without another word.  
  
Tsuzuki hesitated at first. He was known to be a bit possessive. No doubt he would probably be extremely jealous of just a mere handshake. Tsuzuki decided he'd just have to take that chance. He stepped forward after Wakaba left and smiled at Shigure. "Konnichiwa Shigure-san."   
  
"You must be the other Tsuzuki-sensei, Tsuzuki Asato?" He questioned, taking Tsuzuki's hand in his and shaking firmly.  
  
"Hai." Tsuzuki nodded.   
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Tsuzuki-kun." He smiled.  
  
'Come on let go! He's going to say something, I know it. I hope he doesn't end up fighting with Yuji. That'd be bad, but funny too.' Tsuzuki smiled to himself.  
  
"Why don't you two follow me to the dinning room?" Shigure smiled and lead the two to the dinning room like he said he would.  
  
"Ah! Asato-chan, you made it!" Yuji grinned.  
  
Tsuzuki repressed a growl and managed to just glare at his brother. He took a seat next to Tatsumi, across from Yuji.  
  
"How was your day, little brother?" Yuji asked.  
  
'Stop it!' Tsuzuki thought.  
  
'Make me.' Yuji thought back.  
  
'Yuji! You better damn well behave yourself tonight.' Tsuzuki warned.  
  
'Such language, my dear little brother. Honestly, why would I misbehave in front of my students?'  
  
'Students? You mean your victims!'  
  
'I'm not going to do anything to them...today at least.' Yuji smirked.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
"Nani?" Tsuzuki asked, blocking Yuji from his mind.  
  
"Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Just thinking, right Asato-chan?" Yuji grinned.  
  
Tsuzuki nodded. "Hai."  
  
"So, why'd you all become teachers?"  
  
"I love kids." Yuji smiled and messed up Momiji's hair. Momiji grinned at him.  
  
Tsuzuki rolled his eyes and said something about victims and food under his breath. After a sharp glance from Yuji, Tsuzuki grinned. "I suppose I did it for the same reason."  
  
Tatsumi and Watari nodded in agreement.  
  
Terazuma snorted. "I was just bored, nothing better to do with my time."  
  
"But its fun to interact with the kids don't you think, Hajime-san?" Yuji asked.  
  
Terazuma shook his head. "No. I had fifteen girls and three boys try to hug me today."  
  
"What's wrong with hugs? Unless you have something to hide, ne Hajime-san?" Yuji quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Why would I have anything to hide?" Terazuma growled.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose I became a mythology teacher because I believe in so much crap. One of the things I believe in most definitely is a curse." He smiled. "You wouldn't have a curse on you would you, Hajime-san?"  
  
"Of course not!" Terazuma growled. "Nut case." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"No need to name call, unless, of course, it's true?" Yuji asked knowingly.  
  
Another growl. "Unless you want me to kill you, I suggest you shut up."  
  
"Oh dear." Shigure laughed. "It would seem a few of our guests don't get along."   
  
"I think that's kind of obvious, Shigure." Kyo retorted, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Excuse Terazuma's behavior." Tatsumi apologized, glaring at said man out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Mine as well." Yuji added.  
  
"It's no problem. This kind of thing happens quite a lot around here." Shigure explained. "It's either Kyo and Yuki, Kyo and Kagura, Yuki and Ayame, Haru and Kyo, or Hiro and just about anyone." Shigure chuckled merrily.   
  
"Yea. Our family's messed up." Kyo snorted.  
  
"Now Kyo-kun, that doesn't seem fair." Yuji scolded lightly.   
  
"Yea, your family isn't the only one that's messed up." Terazuma snorted, eyeing Yuji and Tsuzuki.  
  
"And what's that suppose to mean, Hajime-chan?" Tsuzuki asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He waved off the question.  
  
"Asato-chan and I get along very well for your information, Hajime-san." Yuji retorted.  
  
"Don't lie, Yuji." Tsuzuki snorted.  
  
"I wasn't. We get along quite well." Yuji defended. "Like, when we were kids, I never acted like a normal older brother would and, say, sat on your head or something."  
  
"Not all brothers act like that, that's a stereo-type, Yuki-kun and Aya-chan for instance." Shigure told them.  
  
"Yea, some brothers throw each other through walls." Momiji grinned.  
  
"Younger brother picks on older brother, huh?" Yuji asked.  
  
"Hai." Momiji said.  
  
"I think two siblings should get along, right Asato-chan?"  
  
Tsuzuki mumbled something under his breath and looked away from his brother.  
  
"I totally agree with you."  
  
They all turned toward the sound of the voice. A man with long silver-white hair and golden eyes smiled at them.  
  
"Ah! Aya-chan, you finally made it." Shigure greeted happily.  
  
'The snake. He kind of looks like a girl.' Tsuzuki thought.  
  
"I closed the shop early today." Ayame told him. "I just couldn't wait to see my little brother."  
  
"I bet he can't wait to see you either." Kyo mumbled. "HEY, RAT BOY! YOUR BROTHERS' HERE!"   
  
"Keep your voice down, baka neko." Yuki mumbled as he appeared in the kitchen door. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was invited to dinner, of course." Ayame smiled.   
  
"Sohma Ayame I presume?" Yuji asked as he stood.  
  
"Hai. You must be one of Yuki's teacher." Ayame smiled, shaking Yuji's hand.  
  
"Hai, I'm his mythology teacher." Yuji told him. 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back! The last chapter, this chapter and the next chapter will be the entire dinner (i hope)  
  
just incase ur confused 'blah' are thoughts "blah" are things actually being said.   
  
For all you Muraki lovers(such as myself), Muraki will have a part in this later. I love him so much I couldn't make a YNM fic without him!  
  
Disclaimer same as always.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Aya-chan, where's Hatori?" Shigure asked after the commotion of greetings and Ayame finally sitting.  
  
"He'll be here soon." Ayame flipped his hair. "He had to take care of a few things back at the main house."  
  
Shigure nodded, knowing it was Akito who was holding him up.  
  
"Ritsu, Hiro, Kisa, Hatsuharu, Kagura and Rin will be here soon." He told his friend.  
  
"Kagura!" Kyo looked surprised.  
  
"Hai! I believe everyone is coming but Kureno." Ayame told him.  
  
"You know Kyo, you remind me a bit of a cat." Yuji chuckled.  
  
"N-Nani?" Kyo asked his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"A cat." Yuji repeated. He shrugged. "I suppose there's just something feline about everything you do."  
  
"T-That's ridiculous." Kyo stuttered.  
  
Yuji smiled. "Perhaps. It's understandable why Yuki-kun calls you 'neko' all the time."  
  
Kyo grunted. "Kuso nezumi."  
  
Yuji stood and placed his hand on Kyo's head. "You should calm down." He smiled warmly. "One of these days your temper is going to get the best of you. You're a good kid and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. All right?"  
  
Kyo blushed slightly and nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Kyo-kun, do you know the story of the Chinese Zodiac?" Yuji asked.  
  
"Hai. Who doesn't?"  
  
"You were born in the year of the dog, correct?" Yuji asked.  
  
Kyo nodded.  
  
"I myself was born in the year of the rat." He smiled at the snarl on Kyo's face. "Although I like the rat, my favorite animal of the Chinese Zodiac would have to be the cat."  
  
Kyo blinked at him.   
  
"It's probably one of the reasons why you're one of my favorite students, Kyo-kun." Yuji told him. "Because you remind me so much of the cat from the Chinese Zodiac."  
  
"I didn't know anyone liked the cat from the Chinese Zodiac." Kyo told him.  
  
"But of course!" Yuji smiled. "I believe cats are very important. Did you know that cats are the prized pets in Egypt? In fact, they are some of the most important and treasured in animals in many other cultures."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Hai. In Egypt they are used for several different things. Their main goal is to guard the underworld and such. Some even worshiped cats so much they considered them gods. Cats are strong and powerful in both body and mind, they also have great reflexes." He smiled.  
  
Tsuzuki blinked. 'He's been busy killing and reading all this time. Jeez, we're dead.' "You're so well informed." He said sarcastically.  
  
Yuji smiled. "Arigato. What's you're favorite animal in the Zodiac, Kyo-kun?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Ah! Hello, Haru-kun." Yuji smiled at the teen.  
  
"Sensei, these are my other cousins; Hiro, Kisa, Ritsu, Kagura, and Rin."  
  
"Kyo-kun!" Kagura squealed.  
  
Kyo tensed under Yuji's hand upon hearing the girl say his name.  
  
She bounced over toward Kyo, intent on hugging him, when Yuji stepped in her way with a smile. "Hello."  
  
"Hello." She said, now shyly.  
  
"I'm Tsuzuki Yuji. I'm Kyo-kun's mythology. Do you go to school?"  
  
"Sohma Kagura. I go to a woman's college." She told him.  
  
"College? How interesting." He grinned. "Do you like it?"  
  
She nodded. "It's ok."   
  
"Tohru is in the kitchen, Kisa." Yuki said.  
  
"Arigato." The little golden-red haired girl nodded. She disappeared into the kitchen with an annoyed looking little boy following her.  
  
"Haru-kun, how are you?" Yuji asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ah! Kyo-kun, you didn't answer my question. What's you're favorite animal in the Zodiac?" Yuji asked.  
  
Kyo shrugged. "I think I'd have to agree with you sensei."   
  
"The cat then?" Yuji asked.  
  
"Hai." He nodded.  
  
"What about you, Haru-kun?" Yuji asked.  
  
"Huh?" Haru looked at him blankly for a moment. "I suppose it's a tie between the ox and the rat."  
  
"Asato-chan?" Yuji asked.  
  
Blink. "Nani?"  
  
"What animal is your favorite in the Zodiac?" Yuji asked calmly.  
  
Tsuzuki shrugged. "Never thought about it before."  
  
"Think about it now." Yuji encouraged.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed. "Either the snake or the dragon I suppose."  
  
"The dragon is very compatible with the rat." Yuji told him. "Now that I think about it…Kazutaka was born in the year of the dragon." He grinned. "How interesting."  
  
Tsuzuki shivered at the thought. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Quite." Yuji nodded. "The dragon is compatible with the rat, the monkey, the snake, and the rooster." He informed them. "Which would mean he is compatible with all of you."  
  
"I'm going to be sick." Terazuma mumbled.  
  
"Now, now, Hajime-san." Yuji sighed. "Kazutaka is a very nice person."  
  
"I don't even know him." Terazuma shrugged. "And who said you could call me Hajime?" He growled.  
  
"Watch your temper, would you rather I call you Kuroneko-sama?" Yuji smirked.  
  
Terazuma's mouth hung open for a moment as the room went silent.  
  
"Well?" Yuji asked.  
  
"What exactly are you getting at, Yuji-san?" Tsuzuki asked calmly.  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean, Asato-chan?" Yuji asked innocently.  
  
"Why would you call Terazuma Kuroneko-sama?" He asked.  
  
"He too reminds me of a cat, and he has black hair, hence, Kuroneko." Yuji told him.  
  
"Forget nicknames, Yuji-san." Tsuzuki told him.   
  
Yuji smiled. "Forgive my rudeness, Hajime-san."  
  
Terazuma grunted something incoherent.  
  
"What about the rest of you? What are your favorite animals in the Zodiac?" Yuji asked.  
  
"I suppose I'd have to say the rooster." Watari shrugged.  
  
"Either the dog or the rat." Tatsumi said calmly.  
  
"I like the lamb and the tiger." Wakaba said cheerfully. "They're so kawaii!"  
  
"The monkey," Saya and Yuma sparkled at Hisoka. "The lamb and the tiger." They said and unison.   
  
"The dog." Shigure beamed.  
  
"The snake and the rat!" Ayame pointed a winning smile at his brother.  
  
"The rat." Yuki shrugged.  
  
"The rabbit!" Momiji smiled.  
  
Ritsu bowed lowly. "GOMEN! I'd have to say the monkey." He apologized dramatically.  
  
Yuji chuckled. "No need to apologize."  
  
"Ah! Gomen!" Ritsu said.  
  
Yuji chuckled again and placed his hand on Ritsu's shoulder. "It's quite all right." He assured. "The monkey suits you. Monkeys are generally very energetic, just like you, Ritsu-san."  
  
Ritsu blushed slightly. "Arigato."  
  
"Kagura-san?" Yuji smiled.  
  
"The boar." She glanced at Kyo. "And the cat."  
  
"Ah! Another cat lover." Yuji smiled at her. "And you young lady?" He asked Rin.  
  
She looked at him. "Horse." She said simply.  
  
"Horses are beautiful creatures, such as yourself." He took her hand and kissed it.   
  
Rin blinked and pulled her hand away. "Horses are also very intelligent animals, therefore are not easily fooled by tricks from anyone or anything. One such horse could trample a man such as yourself." She told him.  
  
Yuji smiled. "I see."   
  
"Since when are you so suave?" Tsuzuki mumbled.  
  
Yuji walked over to Tsuzuki and wrapped his arms around the violet-eyed man. "You're so kawaii, Asato-chan." Yuji told him. "I love my little brother."  
  
"Ah! So do I!" Ayame agreed.  
  
"Yuki is a wonderful student." Yuji told him. "He's very intelligent and gets along wonderfully with his fellow classmates."  
  
"Oh? I had no idea. I only know what 'Gure-kun tells me." Ayame said motioning to Shigure.  
  
"Yuki does excellent work. He's one of my top students. He hasn't missed a single assignment, in fact no one in the Sohma family has missed an assignment yet since I began working as a teacher."  
  
"Even Hatsuharu and Kyo?" Shigure asked.  
  
Yuji nodded. "Their work is exceptional. Yuki, Kyo, and Haru are my top three students." Yuji smiled.  
  
"Is that so." Shigure smiled. "I suppose someone hasn't been telling me everything."  
  
"Is everyone here yet, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked popping her head into the dining room.  
  
"Almost! We're just waiting on Hatori." He told her.  
  
"Well dinner is almost ready." She informed.  
  
"I'm sure it will be simply delicious, Tohru-kun." Yuji smiled.  
  
"Arigato, Sensei." Tohru blushed.  
  
"Hello. Gomen, I didn't mean to hold everyone up." Hatori said coming in the door.  
  
"'Tori-kun!" Ayame cheered.  
  
"Ah! Hatori, it's all right. Dinner isn't even ready yet." Tohru assured him.  
  
"Are you cooking by yourself?" Hatori asked.  
  
"No, Hiro and Kisa are helping me." Tohru explained. "Yuki is helping too."  
  
"All right." Hatori nodded and sat beside Shigure, across from Ayame.  
  
Tohru smiled and ducked back into the kitchen.   
  
"Hatori-san, Momiji-kun tells me you are a doctor?" Yuji asked.  
  
"Hai." Hatori confirmed.  
  
"Do you like your job?"  
  
Hatori nodded.  
  
"So Hatori-san, what's your favorite animal in the Zodiac?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Hatori asked.  
  
"Your favorite animal in the legend of the Chinese Zodiac." Yuji told him.  
  
"The dragon." Hatori told him. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Yuji shrugged. "Just curious. Which reminds me." He stood and walked over to Hisoka. He sat beside the boy and draped an arm over his shoulder, pulling him into half a hug. "You never answered. What's your favorite animal in the Chinese Zodiac?"  
  
'All that evil energy, it's like being hugged by Muraki!' Hisoka's eyes darted over to Tsuzuki who was currently glaring at his brother. "I…the monkey and the dog." He told him.  
  
Yuji smiled. "Good choice."  
  
"Dinner is ready!" Tohru announced as she brought in a plate full of food. Kisa and Hiro followed, both holding plates of food and setting them on the table.  
  
"Do you mind if I help, Tohru-kun?" Yuji asked standing and releasing Hisoka.  
  
"Arigato, Sensei!" Tohru beamed as she led him into the kitchen.  
  
There was a knock on the front door.  
  
"I wonder who that could be. I'll get it." Shigure announced. He stood from his chair and went to the door. His eyes widened slightly at the sight. "H-Hello. Please, come in. We, a, were just about to eat." He bowed slightly and stepped out of the way. "Are you planning on staying for dinner?"  
  
Kureno nodded. "Hai."  
  
Shigure closed the door behind the new guests. "Please follow me." He led them into the dinning room. "It would seem we have a few more guests to add to the table. Tohru-kun, do you think we have enough food?"  
  
"Hai!" Tohru nodded. "I'm glad I made extra." She smiled.   
  
"Ah! More company!" Yuji smiled.  
  
"A-Akito, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to stay back at the house?" Hatori asked.  
  
"I would like to meet Yuki's teachers." Akito said calmly.  
  
"Of course." Shigure nodded.  
  
Yuji set the plate of food down on the table and walked over to Akito and Kureno. He smiled and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Akito-sama. My name is Tsuzuki Yuji, I'm Yuki-kun's mythology teacher." Yuji told him. "Yuki-kun is one of my top students. He really is a pleasure to teach."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Akito nodded faintly.  
  
Yuji smiled ecstatically at Akito and Kureno. "Actually all of my Sohma students are a pleasure to teach. In fact, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru are my top students."  
  
"Kyo?" Akito drawled.  
  
In the background, Kyo grunted and slipped into the kitchen.  
  
Yuji nodded. "Kyo-kun is a wonderful student. Now if you'll excuse me, I was helping Tohru-kun serve dinner."  
  
"But you are a guest, correct?" Akito asked.  
  
"Hai. I offered to help her." He explained.  
  
Akito was silent a moment and then nodded his approval.  
  
Yuji smiled at the acceptance and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Everyone at the table shifted over a bit as Akito sat at the head of the table in Shigure's seat, Shigure sat beside Hatori and Kureno sat between Ayame and Akito.  
  
"You're a growing boy, you need your nutrition. I won't allow you to skip a meal, at least not while I'm here." Yuji scolded as he escorted Kyo back into the dinning room.  
  
"One meal won't kill me, Sensei." Kyo retorted.  
  
"And I suppose sitting on the roof and catching a cold is less likely to do so?" Yuji countered.  
  
"I do believe he's got you there, Kyo-kun." Shigure grinned.  
  
"It's summer, it's not cold out." Kyo snorted.  
  
"It gets cooler as the sun goes down." Yuji told him.  
  
"So I'll wear a jacket." Kyo grunted.  
  
"I won't let you miss a meal, Kyo-kun." He crossed his arms over his chest and blocked Kyo's exit.  
  
"Fine." Kyo grunted in defeat and sat at the table between Hatsuharu and Yuki.  
  
Yuji smiled down at him and placed his hand on Kyo's head. Kyo looked up curiously. "Arigato."  
  
Kyo grunted in response.  
  
'Child molester'. Tsuzuki's mind growled at him.  
  
'That's a little uncalled for, Asato-chan.'  
  
'You take after your friend Muraki.'  
  
'Which reminds me! I set you two up on a date!'  
  
'You did WHAT? Are you completely insane?'   
  
'He's not honestly as bad as you set him out to be. Kazutaka is a completely rational person.'  
  
'Rational, polite, handsome, generous, and fair, yes. Sane, no!'  
  
'AH-HA! You called him handsome!'  
  
'I did NOT!'  
  
'You did to'!  
  
'Did Not!'  
  
'TO!'  
  
'NOT!'  
  
'Just admit it, Asato-chan!'   
  
Tsuzuki hesitated. 'You did that on purpose so I'd forget what we were arguing about in the first place, didn't you?'  
  
Yuji shrugged innocently and smiled at his brother. "Let's eat! I'm starving and I can't wait to try your delicious food, Tohru-kun!" He grinned at her and seated himself between Hatsuharu and Momiji.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
For reviews I only ask one thing of you. PLease tell me who your guess is for Tsuzuki's secret -Ahem- friend.  
  
You''ll know who it is soon. PROMISE! Arigato! 


	8. Chapter 8

My God! I'm so sorry! My computer has been craptacular lately. Anyway! Enough rambling, on with the story. Disclaimer same as always (Although I wish I owned Muraki, Tsuzuki...Hell everyone but Hisoka ~no offence to anyone I just don't like him~ and All FB Characters too!).  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"That was simply delicious, Tohru-kun." Yuji praised.  
  
Tohru flushed slightly. "Arigato, Yuji-sensei."  
  
Yuki stood and began to help Tohru clear the table.  
  
"Haru-kun, you've been awfully quiet tonight." Yuji observed. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." He answered simply.  
  
"Well, what are your interests? Humor me, I can't think of anything to talk about." He smiled.  
  
Hatsuharu was silent a moment. "Martial arts." He shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"Martial arts, huh?"  
  
Hatsuharu nodded.  
  
"And you, Kyo-kun?"  
  
Kyo blinked, then nodded.  
  
"Martial arts fans? Well, how good are you?" He asked.  
  
Hatsuharu shrugged.  
  
"I trained in the mountains for most of my life." Kyo smirked. Then he slouched in his seat with a grimace on his face. "But no matter how hard I try I can't beat that damn Yuki." He growled.  
  
"That's because you're too slow." Yuki stated calmly.  
  
"Not necessarily Yuki-kun."   
  
"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.  
  
"It may just be your concentration. If you are only fighting on a certain emotion, such as anger, it will cloud your mind and force your actions and reactions to slow down, therefore making you loose a fight." Yuji informed him.  
  
Kyo blinked. "R-really?"  
  
Yuji nodded. He then clapped his hands together with a smile. "I almost forgot! I've asked everyone but our newest guests." He exclaimed. "Akito-sama, Kureno-san; being a mythology teacher, I'm quite interested in strange things so please bare with me." He smiled.  
  
Akito nodded his approval.  
  
Yuji smiled. "What's your favorite animal in the Chinese Zodiac?"  
  
The room tensed.  
  
Kureno glanced at Akito, not daring to answer without approval.  
  
"The rat." Akito answered calmly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious." Yuji shrugged. "And you Kureno-san?"  
  
He tensed slightly. "Anou...the rooster."  
  
Yuji laughed. "Watari-san said the same thing. In fact, Watari-san is a snake, the snake and the rooster are very compatible."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, Yuji-san." Tsuzuki mumbled.  
  
"But Asato-chan, one who asks questions is wise and never left out." Yuji countered.  
  
Tsuzuki growled. "The cornered mouse will attack the cat." He warned.  
  
"Ah! But the cat is wise to the mouse's game, the mouse seeks death in order to escape the pain." He smirked.  
  
"But what if the mouse seeks neither death nor pain? What if the mouse only seeks to escape?" Tsuzuki asked.  
  
"He is not granted a safe escape. He only has two choices. Death or pain." He paused in thought. "If he were to attack it would be most futile. What is your choice, Asato-chan?"  
  
"I think I'd prefer to be the cat this once."  
  
"My apologies, that is not an option." He said forlornly.  
  
The room was silent, everyone looking back and forth between the two. Tsuzuki was glaring, Yuji smirking lazily.  
  
"Switching from prey to predator is easier said than done. You are the mouse, the prey, and shall stay as such." Yuji twirled his used chopsticks in his fingers.  
  
"And I suppose you are the cat, Yuji-san?" Tsuzuki asked.  
  
"But of course, Asato-chan." He nodded.  
  
"If the enemy is weak, your philosophy crumbles." The purple-eyed shinigami stated. "The cat is easily overridden by the mouse. The cat looses, you loose. The mouse is much smarter, and more cunning than the cat."  
  
"The cat is overpowering of the mouse. He's bigger, stronger, and smarter than most might think." Yuji drawled.  
  
"Mice travel in packs, Yuji-san. The cat can't win when the mouse and his friends team up together to beat the opponent." Tsuzuki countered lazily.  
  
"Tsuzuki-sensei has a point." Yuki nodded. "Mice generally do travel in packs."  
  
Yuji's eyes narrowed as he ignored Yuki's comment. "You give the cat little credit, Asato-chan. The cat is much more powerful than you think."  
  
"Is that so?" Tsuzuki asked, disinterested.  
  
Yuji growled. Everyone backed away from the table except for Tsuzuki. Everyone feared what, the now angry and, usually cheerful man would do. "The cat knows the weaknesses of the mouse." He said behind grit teeth.  
  
"What if the mouse seeks death? Would the cat promise his demise, no questions asked?" Tsuzuki asked conversationally.  
  
Yuji sat up strait, eyes wide. "N-Nani?"  
  
"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka trailed off. He looked worriedly at his partner.  
  
"Well, Yuji-san?" Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow.  
  
Silence.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled brightly. "Ha-ha! I tricked you!" He grinned.  
  
Yuji's jaw slacked before he slammed his head on the table.  
  
All of the shinigami sighed in relief.  
  
"Baka." Hisoka mumbled. "Excuse me." Hisoka stood and left for the bathroom.  
  
"Yuji-sensei! Are you all right?" Tohru asked worriedly.  
  
Yuji grunted, sat up and glared at Tsuzuki. "You know I hate it when you do that!" He pointed out.  
  
Tsuzuki nodded with a smile. "That's why I do it." He grinned.  
  
Kagura stood from the table and hugged her teddy-bear backpack; she stood a little to the left behind Yuji.  
  
"I'm starting to wonder if there are any brothers in the world that get along." Momiji laughed lightly.  
  
Yuji smiled and hugged the blonde boy. "Of course! Asato and I just like to tease each other every-once-in-a-while." He explained. "We get along just fine! Just like you and all your cousins."  
  
Momiji smiled happily and returned the large hug. Yuji released the boy and spun around so that he was facing the kitchen door.  
  
Hisoka reappeared in the doorway leading to the hall. Hatsuharu and Kyo stood on the opposite side of the room. "Come on Hisoka, let's go outside." Kyo grunted.  
  
Hisoka nodded and started towards them. Yuji smiled and slid his foot out in front of himself a few inches, then turned and casually talked with Momiji, still watching the empath out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Hisoka tripped over the out-stretched foot. Everything seemed to slow down as the whole room watched as Hisoka fell towards Kagura, who stood frozen like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
Suddenly, Hisoka's other foot came out in front of him and he caught himself, stood up strait, and straitened his slightly rumpled clothes. Silence resided in the room for a moment.  
  
Yuji sprung from his sitting position and gripped Hisoka's shoulders. "Are you OK? My God, I'm such a klutz! I can't believe I didn't move my foot when I saw you coming! Are you all right, Hisoka-kun?" He asked, fake panic thrown across his face.  
  
"I will be once you let go of my shoulders." Hisoka mumbled.  
  
"Are you sure? You didn't twist your ankle or something?"  
  
Hisoka shook his head.  
  
"It's a good thing you have such good reflexes!" Yuji congratulated with a wide smile. He turned to Kagura. "Are you all right, Kagura-san?" He asked.  
  
She nodded dumbly.  
  
"I can't believe I did that!" Yuji pulled Hisoka into a tight embrace; Hisoka cringed and tried to pull away.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Yuji-sensei." Tohru assured. "And no one was hurt."  
  
Yuji nodded and pulled Tohru into the hug, making Hisoka blush slightly. "You're right Tohru-kun. But I still feel horrible."  
  
"Yuji-san, let go of your students before you scar them for life." Tsuzuki told him calmly.   
  
"Oh don't be that way." Yuji turned and put his hands on his hips. "You're not still mad about the Muraki thing are you?"  
  
Tatsumi looked up at that. "What Muraki thing?"  
  
Tsuzuki smiled at Tatsumi and laughed. "Nothing, it's nothing." He glared momentarily at Yuji before smiling at Tatsumi once again.  
  
Tatsumi looked suspiciously between the two brothers. "You'll explain later." He stated.  
  
Tsuzuki nodded.  
  
"Are you sure you're OK, Kagura-san?" Yuji reached towards her, intent on hugging her.  
  
Hisoka grabbed his outstretched arm in order to stop and distract the older man's attention. Yuji pushed away forcefully, unnoticed by everyone but Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Hisoka ungracefully fell back into Tohru before catching himself, which inevitably caused a chain reaction. Tohru, being a klutz herself, fell backward into Yuki.  
  
There was a pop and a large puff of smoke.  
  
Watari panicked; he stood and flung the door to the back yard open and tapped Tatsumi's shoulder, he and the others followed, Hisoka and Tsuzuki grabbed Yuji and pulled him into the back yard.  
  
"What was that?" Hisoka coughed.  
  
"Freak accident smoke?" Watari shrugged.  
  
"Highly doubtful." Terazuma grumbled.  
  
"Something from the kitchen perhaps?" Wakaba guessed.  
  
They all shrugged.  
  
"Hey! Is everyone OK?" Yuji yelled back into the house.  
  
Shigure stepped out of the house with a smile on his face. "Yes everything is fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Yuji asked.  
  
"Yes. No need to worry." Shigure assured.  
  
"I think we should go. It's getting late." Tatsumi observed.  
  
Tsuzuki pouted. "What about desert?" He whispered.  
  
"We'll pick something up for you on the way home, promise." Tatsumi smiled at him.  
  
Tsuzuki's puppy tail wagged happily as he grinned at the shinigami.  
  
"Haven't you eaten enough?" Terazuma growled. Tsuzuki stuck out his tongue.  
  
"All right. We do have a busy day tomorrow." Shigure nodded. "It was a pleasure to meet you all."   
  
They all said their good-byes and left, Yuji had to be dragged out by Tsuzuki though.  
  
"One more thing before we depart Asato-chan..." Yuji called.  
  
"Nani?" Tsuzuki walked over to his brother.  
  
"Saturday at six, in Nagasaki park." He grinned.  
  
Tsuzuki cringed. "I'm not going!"  
  
"You'd better go." He growled dangerously.  
  
"I can't..." Tsuzuki mumbled.  
  
'Is it because of your boyfriend?'  
  
'You...you know? P-Please! Please don't hurt him.'  
  
Yuji simply smiled and turned to leave. "See you later."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next Chapter is going to be Tsuzuki's date with Muraki...I'm evil...te-he  
  
Hopefully I'll be better at updating in the future! Gomen Nasai! (By the way, sorry about the 'cat and mouse' analogy in there, I recently re watched Trigun and it was stuck in my head) Until next chapter... 


	9. Chapter 9

See! I swore i'd be better at updating! Now let's see if I can keep it up, ne? This chapter is kinda short but...oh well!   
  
Disclaimer same as always!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was Saturday at five fifty in the afternoon. Tsuzuki sat down on the wooden park bench and sighed.  
  
'I can't believe I came! If anyone from work sees me…'  
  
"Tsuzuki-san, you're early."  
  
Tsuzuki swallowed the lump in his throat and turned. "I was kind of forced here." He mumbled. "why didn't you just ask me out like you usually do, Muraki?" He asked.  
  
"To tell the truth this was all your brother's idea." Muraki smiled.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed and shook his head. "Predictable."  
  
"Shall we?" Muraki offered Tsuzuki a hand.  
  
Tsuzuki pushed the hand away and stood. "Where are we going?"  
  
Muraki smiled. "Follow me." He began to lead the way, Tsuzuki a few steps behind. "I take it you don't get along with your brother?"  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" Tsuzuki asked sarcastically.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Yea there is! I don't want to be here." He mumbled. 'I was so comfortable before I had to leave, his arms wrapped around me tightly…I hope he doesn't come looking for me, I kind of left without an explanation.'  
  
"Then why did you come?" Muraki smirked.  
  
Tsuzuki grunted. "Never mind."  
  
"All right then." Muraki nodded and let the subject go.   
  
The couple ended up at a rather expensive outdoor restaurant. Like the gentleman he is, Muraki pulled out Tsuzuki's chair for him. Tsuzuki frowned but sat anyway; after he was seated Muraki claimed his own chair across from the violet-eyed shinigami.  
  
"You're going to behave yourself, right?" Tsuzuki growled.  
  
Muraki smirked. "Why, what do you mean?" He asked innocently.  
  
Tsuzuki grunted.  
  
When the waiter arrived they ordered their food and gave him their menus.   
  
"Why haven't you ever mentioned your brother before Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki asked conversationally.  
  
"Why do you think?" Tsuzuki snapped slightly. He sighed. "I was hoping I'd never have to deal with him again. The last time I saw him, he was going to America. I was so grateful when he promised me I'd never see him again, but as usual, he lied. As much as he praises himself, and says he was and still is the perfect brother, he really isn't and never was. When I was a kid, he was never around. He was supposed to be my big brother, the person who stood up for me, but he was never there. Now that I'm older, I can't get rid of him. He randomly visits me, he calls me at all hours, its like he's stalking me or something." Tsuzuki looked up at the other.  
  
Muraki smiled.   
  
"What is it?" Tsuzuki glared.  
  
Muraki shook his head. "It's nothing just, you've never opened up to me like that."   
  
"Everybody always has questions about Yuji. He puts off this cheery exterior to everyone, like he's everybody's best friend, but if you really knew him…" Tsuzuki shook his head. "He's cruel, sadistic, psychotic, temperamental, a completely different person than what he puts off to be."  
  
"I must say; if anyone else was telling me this I wouldn't believe them. He seems so nice and friendly." Muraki told him.  
  
Tsuzuki nodded. "Then his plan is working, like it always does, whatever it is." Tsuzuki sipped his water. "Besides, he likes you."  
  
Muraki looked puzzled. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Yuji favors you, he believes you have something in common, but you two have nothing in common, believe me. Besides, he has an obligation to your family line."  
  
"Obligation?"  
  
"Apparently, he felt obligated to pay your grandfather back for taking care of me. He made a deal with your grandfather to watch over your family line."  
  
"But my parents were killed fairly young." Muraki explained.  
  
"Yuji can speak with the dead, he obeys the command of your grandfather; your grandfather must favor you. Haven't you ever wondered how you've gotten out of so many deadly situations?" He asked.  
  
Muraki nodded. "Sometimes."  
  
The waiter set their food down and left once again.  
  
"It's ironic how you keep trying to kill me and yet I'm protected by your very own brother." Muraki drawled.  
  
Tsuzuki shook his head. "Who said I was trying to kill you? I have a problem with taking lives, remember?"  
  
The man in white simply nodded. "So tell me what else I should expect of your brother."  
  
"You know the barrier you have against Hisoka's empathy?" Tsuzuki asked.  
  
"Is Yuji an empath?" Muraki asked.  
  
"No, he's a telepath, and a very powerful one too." He sipped his water again. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you any of this."  
  
Muraki shook his head.   
  
"As I told you before, Yuji can talk to the dead, well he can also resurrect the dead. He controls the weather, and there's something else which I can never remember." He shook his head. "If I can't remember it must not be very important."  
  
Muraki slowly moved his chair closer to Tsuzuki, which went completely unnoticed by the shinigami as he babbled on.  
  
"Yuji is always bothering me. It's like he's trying to make up for not being around. He knows that I hate what he does but he refuses to stop. He says 'It's all fun and games' and 'I'm not hurting anyone, it's just fun.' But I don't think he realizes that he is hurting people, let alone taking lives and such. I can only imagine the headache he gave the shinigami in America, let alone how many of them he probably killed." Tsuzuki slowly registered the comforting hand, rubbing gentle circles on his back. H e chose to ignore it. "He's the kind of person who will turn you into a yo-yo. He absolutely loves to toy with people. And the worst thing is, he researches his kills. He plans them in advance, gets to know his victims on a close personal level, romantic even if he has too, and then when he's finally gained their trust…they're gone. I don't think I'll ever understand him, the way he can just take lives without regret."  
  
Muraki kept rubbing the violet-eyed man's back calmingly. "You shouldn't let it bother you."  
  
Tsuzuki sniffled, on the verge of tears. "I feel responsible for him though. But he's older; he's supposed to be the responsible one. He's the one who should be watching out for me! Not the other way around." He sniffled again.  
  
Muraki cautiously pulled the shinigami into a comforting hug, surprisingly the other didn't resist.  
  
"I hate my brother." Tsuzuki mumbled. "He's a psychopathic bastard."  
  
Muraki made hushing noises as Tsuzuki continued to sniffle.   
  
'He kind of reminds me of him. He's so caring, but strange at times. He has a bit of a temper, but he's kind of cute when he smiles. GOD! Did I just compliment Muraki?' He paused. 'What is this sudden feeling? I…'  
  
Muraki gently leaned down and captured Tsuzuki's lips in a gentle kiss. He deepened it once he realized the shinigami wasn't pushing him away.  
  
Sitting within the heavy branches of a nearby oak tree sat a figure, which watched the little couple with interest. 'A few minutes longer and I'll let you be of conscious mind again, brother dear. Besides, Kazutaka is enjoying himself! Why should I ruin his fun? You must fight for happiness, Asato-chan; you should know that by now. Happiness comes with a price, it always has and it always will. Besides, this time I will surely get you to join me. AH! There they are! It begins.' He flicked his wrist carelessly.   
  
Tsuzuki's eyes opened wide. 'Muraki's kissing me! And I'm letting him? NO!' He instantly pushed the other away and stood. He opened his mouth to yell but nothing came out.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san?" Tatsumi's voice came from behind him.  
  
Tsuzuki spun around and gaped. There stood Tatsumi, Watari, and Terazuma. Watari looked confused, Tatsumi angry, and Terazuma's face was expressionless.  
  
Watari suddenly smiled. "There you are!"  
  
Terazuma grunted.  
  
"What's going on Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
Tsuzuki again opened his mouth to say something, but froze when Muraki stood and wrapped his arms around his waist. "We are on a date, Tatsumi-san." Muraki smiled.  
  
"I see." Tatsumi had a some-what dark look thrown across his features. "We'll leave you alone then." He turned and left, Terazuma and Watari close behind.  
  
"Wait!" Tsuzuki gasped. He started towards them but was held back by Muraki. "Get Off!" He growled. He tore Muraki's hands from his waist with abnormal strength and ran after his friends.   
  
After about ten minutes of chasing nothing and looking for his friends in the crowds, he gave up and collapsed on his knees, his head bowed. 'He hates me now. Just the look in his eyes…'  
  
"Tsuzuki-chan?"  
  
Tsuzuki wiped his eyes quickly before turning with a bright smile on his face. "Hey Wakaba-chan! What's up?"  
  
"May I talk to you about something?" She asked shyly.  
  
Tsuzuki stood and dusted himself off. "Sure." The two walked over to a nearby bench. "What is it Wakaba-chan?"  
  
"About your relationship with…" She looked around and whispered a name in his ear. Tsuzuki's eyes widened. Wakaba smiled.  
  
"How…?" He began.  
  
"I saw you two in the office." She explained. "I think you two are really cute together." She smiled warmly at him.  
  
Tsuzuki blushed. Then he frowned and looked away. "I ruined it though." He mumbled. "Muraki, just now, kissed me…and I didn't stop him. And…and he saw."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I don't know what happened! It was like…I wasn't in control. By the time I realized what was happening and pushed Muraki away, Tatsumi, Watari, and Terazuma were there."  
  
"Did he say anything about the kiss?"  
  
"No." Tsuzuki shook his head. "But the look on his face said everything."  
  
"If you'd like, I'll try talking to him. Get him to listen to what you have to say." Wakaba offered.  
  
"How do I explain it though?" Tsuzuki wondered aloud. "How do I tell him that I let Muraki kiss me? That it was like I had no control over my own body?"  
  
"Doesn't Muraki-sensei have powers like that? It's believable, I believe you." She smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Arigato, Wakaba-chan." He smiled weakly.   
  
"I'll try talking to him. For now, I have homework. I'll talk to him the next time I see him, promise." She stood to leave. "Cheer up, Tsuzuki-chan!" She waved happily as she trotted off.  
  
Tsuzuki waved to her until she was out of sight.  
  
"Baka! What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki jumped in surprise, turning to see the angry teen.  
  
Hisoka's face softened and he looked away. "Tsuzuki, anou, we have to talk."  
  
"What is it Hisoka? Is something wrong?"   
  
"I just talked to Tatsumi a few minutes ago. He's been talking with the chief and Enma-sama, and they agreed…agreed…" Hisoka looked uncomfortable.  
  
"What is it?" Tsuzuki stood from the bench.  
  
"I…Tsuzuki you're…" He sighed. "Gomen nasai, you're fired."  
  
"N-N-Nani?" Tsuzuki gaped.  
  
"Please, don't make me say it again." Hisoka frowned and avoided the other's gaze.  
  
"I…understand. Arigato…for telling me, Hisoka." Tsuzuki turned to leave.  
  
"I-I'm going to miss you, Tsuzuki." Hisoka blushed.  
  
Tsuzuki looked over his shoulder at the teen and smiled. "I'll miss you too, Hisoka."  
  
Hisoka smiled as he watched Tsuzuki walk away. His smile soon turned into an evil smirk. "How easily fooled you are, brother dear." He then threw his head back and laughed at the sky. He turned, the smile not leaving his face, and left.  
  
Little did he know he was being watched by a tall figure, clad in white.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
WAH! I LOVE MURAKI-SAMA! HE CAN BE MY DOCTOR ANY DAY! ~*AHEM*~ Anyway...hai. Does anyone know who Tsuzuki's 'Friend' is yet? There is a small hint in this chapter, and if you've been paying close enough attention, you should have it pretty well narrowed down.  
  
Arigato minna-sama! Until Next Chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10

YAY! You all learn our mystery boyfriend this chapter!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Oh, and gomen for not updating sooner, school stuff ya know?  
  
"Tatsumi-san! Tatsumi-san!" Wakaba jogged down the mathematics wing, turning toward Tatsumi's classroom. "Tatsumi-san!" She skidded to a halt in front of his door and stumbled inside. "Tatsumi-san!"  
  
"Wakaba-san, what is it?" Tatsumi glanced up briefly from his papers at her. "Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine." She told him. "Hisoka-kun and Tsuzuki-chan are missing!"  
  
"Missing?" Tatsumi gasped.  
  
Wakaba nodded. "Nobody has seen either of them since Saturday."  
  
"Since Saturday? But it's Monday!" Tatsumi shouted.  
  
Wakaba nodded. "I know!"  
  
"Have you asked everyone?" Tatsumi asked as he stood from his desk.  
  
Wakaba shook her head. "Not everyone. Saya and Yuma say they haven't seen them since dinner on Friday; Watari-san says he saw Tsuzuki-chan on Saturday, as did Hajime-chan; I, myself saw Tsuzuki-chan right after all of you saw him with Sensei, but I haven't seen Hisoka since we departed after dinner at the Sohma's."  
  
"So who haven't you asked?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
"Well you, Sensei, and Yuji-sensei." Wakaba told him.  
  
"I haven't seen Kurosaki-kun since dinner on Friday, and the last I saw Tsuzuki-san was on Saturday with Sensei." Tatsumi adjusted his glasses as he took a moment to think. He shifted back and forth, from one foot to the other, his clothes rustling with the movement. "Let's find Sensei first, he should be in Tsuzuki-san's classroom."  
  
"Hai." Wakaba's hair bounced slightly with the sharp nod before she darted out of the room and towards the social studies department, the secretary-gone-math teacher close on her heels.  
  
As they passed the science wing, Watari joined them on their escapade, getting the facts he needed from Tatsumi on the way. The three came to a sudden halt in front of the open door of Tsuzuki Asato's classroom.  
  
Inside the room, Muraki stood facing the desk, bending over slightly to pick up a blank envelope sitting on top of a pile of papers marked 'completed'.   
  
"Sensei…" Tatsumi heaved.   
  
"I just arrived." Muraki explained, curiously looking over the blank envelope. "And I saw this on Tsuzuki-san's desk."  
  
Tatsumi rudely swiped the envelope from the pale man's fingers and quickly opened the letter. He read the note fairly quickly, then stood staring at it for a few more moments.  
  
"Tatsumi-san?" Wakaba asked cautiously. "What does it say?"  
  
"Good-bye." He mumbled.  
  
"Good-bye?" Watari asked.  
  
"It says he cleared out his desk in JuOhChou at night so that it wouldn't be so hard on everyone. He's moved out of his apartment in Meifu as well. He told the school about his leave and they've already lined up a substitute until they can find a more permanent replacement."   
  
"He quit?" Wakaba asked.  
  
"Does it say anything about Bon?" Watari asked.  
  
Tatsumi shook his head sadly. "Sensei, when was the last time you saw Tsuzuki-san?"  
  
"Saturday." Muraki answered.  
  
"And Kurosaki-kun?"   
  
Muraki shook his head. "I haven't seen the boy since Friday in Tsuzuki-san's class."  
  
"You're coming with us." Tatsumi announced as he stalked out of the room.  
  
Muraki followed, merely out of curiosity.  
  
"Yuji-san!" Tatsumi threw the mythology room door open.  
  
Yuji glanced up lightly from his paperwork before turning his attention back to his work. "What can I do for you, Seiichirou-san?" He asked.  
  
Tatsumi stalked over to the man behind his desk and shoved the paper into the other's face. "What do you know about this? And what have you got to do with it?" He asked angrily.  
  
Yuji leaned back slowly and gently took the paper from the angry shinigami. He took his sweet time to read the letter a couple of times before glancing up at all of them. "It would seem, from this letter, that Asato-chan quit." He stated.  
  
Tatsumi leveled the casual man with an intense glare. "We can see that."   
  
"I have nothing to do with this Seiichirou-san, if that's what you're asking." Yuji assured. "I wonder what would have possessed Asato-chan to resign." He tapped his pen against his bottom lip thoughtfully.   
  
"When was the last time you saw Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi asked.  
  
Yuji hummed to himself for a couple minutes, correcting a few papers, before glancing back up at the intruders and smiling happily. "I believe the last time I saw Hisoka-kun was on Friday at the dinner, if I do remember correctly that is." He flipped to the next paper on his desk and smiled. "Here's his paper. Has something happened to him?"  
  
Watari shook his head. "I don't believe it's any of your concern."  
  
"He is my student, I love all of my students very much." Yuji waved his finger at the scientist. "You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Hisoka-kun has been missing for a few days now, at least since Saturday." Wakaba told him. "Are you sure you haven't seen him, Yuji-sensei?"  
  
Yuji smiled brightly at the girl before sighing and then pausing in thought.  
  
Tatsumi tapped his foot impatiently. "It doesn't matter if you talked to him or if you just saw him in a crowd, did you see him at all?"  
  
Yuji shook his head. "I'm sorry, really I am."  
  
"All right. Thank you anyway, Yuji-sensei." Wakaba bowed her head lightly and then turned to leave, the others not far behind.  
  
"May I ask, Seiichirou-san, why you seem more concerned about Asato and Hisoka-kun than the others do?" Yuji called after them.  
  
Tatsumi's back turned ridged at the sound of the other man's voice, he refused to turn back around as he answered. "Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun are both my friends and co-workers, and as such I am very worried about them."  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you and Sensei alone." The sound of Yuji's chair scraping against the floor was heard behind them as the man stood.  
  
Watari opened his mouth to protest, not wanting to leave Tatsumi alone with two murderers, but was silenced as the secretary put up a hand to stop him. "It's all right Watari-san. You two get going."  
  
Watari nodded and glared at Yuji and Muraki before leaving, closing the door behind him.   
  
Silence resided in the room for several moments.  
  
Yuji cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "I'd like to ask the two of you a few questions, mainly about Asato, if you don't mind?" Yuji smiled.  
  
"Only if we may ask a few questions of our own." Muraki said, adjusting his glasses.  
  
For a split second Yuji's eyes narrowed, in fact, it was so quick that the other two men in the room believed that they might have imagined it. "Agreed." Yuji said with a nod and a smile. "Would you like to go first?" He offered politely.  
  
"It was your idea." Tatsumi stated. "You go first."  
  
Yuji nodded. "As you wish." He gently stepped away from his desk and padded around to stand in front of it. "Let's see, where shall I start?" He leaned carefully against his desk, closing his eyes gently in thought.  
  
The shadows flickered restlessly in their resting places, as the secretary grew impatient.   
  
"You both care for Asato, am I correct in my observations?" Yuji asked.  
  
Muraki nodded. "Of course. I care very much for Tsuzuki-san."  
  
"Hai." Was the only answer he received from Tatsumi.  
  
"I am totally aware of how Kazutaka-san feels about Asato." Yuji said inclining his head slightly towards the doctor. "But you, Seiichirou-san, had me puzzled at first." He pushed away from his desk and took a few steps towards the stoic man. "But, after observing you a tad bit closer, and concentrating a little harder, I have come to understand your feelings towards my little brother. Not only is he your co-worker, not only do you love him as a close friend, but you also love him as much more." Yuji smirked as Tatsumi eyes widened slightly and his breath caught in his throat. "Correct?"  
  
Tatsumi's eyes narrowed, he wasn't sure if he should answer.  
  
"There's no use in lying about it, Tatsumi-san." Muraki told him. "He is a telepath."  
  
Yuji smiled at the doctor, but it looked forced. "Did Asato tell you that?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Hai." Muraki nodded.   
  
"What else has he told you?" Yuji asked curiously.  
  
"That you are able to both speak with and resurrect the dead, and you can control the weather, but that is all." Muraki slipped off his glasses to clean them with a cloth from his pocket. "Now, I believe it is our turn to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Seiichirou-san did not answer my question yet." Yuji stated, turning his attention back to Tatsumi.  
  
Tatsumi sighed before nodding and adjusting his glasses. "Tsuzuki-san is very dear to me indeed. I will not allow any harm to come of him."  
  
Yuji nodded in approval. "I can see you are a very loyal friend Tatsumi-san." He grinned.  
  
"Now." Muraki cleared his throat. "I have a few questions for you."  
  
"Of course, but I'm afraid we don't have much time." Yuji announced.  
  
"Yuji-sensei!" Sohma Kyo burst in the door.  
  
"Don't worry Kyo-kun, you're not late." He smiled brightly at the orange haired boy.  
  
"I…didn't mean to interrupt." Kyo scratched the back of his head.  
  
"We had actually just finished, Kyo-kun. Tatsumi-san and Muraki-kun were just leaving."  
  
The two older men bowed slightly and left teacher and student alone.  
  
"Ah!" Yuji dropped into the chair behind his desk with a sigh. He smiled up at the ceiling. "Finally some peace and quiet." I've been working so hard lately. My plan is finally in motion, but I didn't expect them to realize the missing boy so quickly, but oh well. I just have to figure out what to do with Seii-chan. He shrugged off handedly. "Finally some time to relax."  
  
"Yuji!" He burst in the door, slamming it closed behind him. He stalked over to the other man's desk. "Where is Tsuzuki? What have you done with him?" He slammed his fists down on the desk.  
  
Yuji sighed and turned in his chair to face the other. "Temper, temper." Yuji warned.  
  
"Don't give me that!" He growled. "Where is he, damn it?"   
  
Yuji stood calmly, rolling his eyes slightly. He gently glided around the desk and stood in front of the angry man as he turned to face Yuji. Yuji stepped within a foot of the other man and smiled. "You like Asato, ne? A lot more than you let on."  
  
"Don't give me this crap! Where the hell is he? And don't lie to me." He warned.  
  
Yuji slowly lifted a hand to the other man's face and caressed his cheek, then traced the others lips with his thumb. He smirked as the other man stood his ground, glaring at him. "Do you kiss my Asato with that mouth?" Without warning he held the other man's chin in a bruising grip. "How dare you? As do you, I care very deeply for my little brother." He gently bushed a few strands of dark hair from the other man's eyes before moving his hand from the man's chin to his throat. "I am not to be taken lightly. And as you will discover, I am very protective of my dear innocent little brother." His eyes narrowed slightly. "But I can tell he's not as innocent as before, because of you."  
  
A choked protest came from the other man as the grip on his throat tightened.  
  
"You'll sleep now and join the boy." Yuji demanded.  
  
"Kuro…saki…" The man choked.  
  
Yuji nodded, smirking. "Did you actually think I was telling the truth?" A short yet wicked laugh. "How adorable." He grinned. "Night-night."  
  
The other man gasped lightly before falling limp in Yuji's arms.   
  
Yuji gently set the limp man on the ground, straddling his hips. He cocked his head to the side as he studied the other man. He brushed his fingers through the silken strands of dark hair before leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to the other's lips. "You're so sweet, I can see why he likes you." He mumbled against the limp man's lips, brushing them lightly with his own. He bent his head to whisper in the unconscious man's ear. "Sleep tight…" He traced the markings on the man's face and neck. "Hajime-chan."   
  
Beh! You all guessed wrong! What do you all think?  
  
Until next chapter! 


	11. Notice

I have decided to discontinue this story due to lack of interest of both my self and readers. For those of you who are fans, I am working on other storys. I'd like to thank all of you who have read and or reviewed up to this point.

My reason for discontinuing this story is, as I said, due to lack of interest and also, the fact that I have no Idea where I'm going to go with this. If I do end up adding to this story, I will update.

Thanks for your concern, and thanks to all my fans.


End file.
